Mi Sakura
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: Dos cerezos igual de hermosos: Uno que crece por si solo y otro tallado por sus manos. Uno doloroso de contemplar y el otro poseer /Esta historia participa en el Reto: Triste San Valentín. Del foro "La academia de Konoha."


**Debido a la velocidad y tipo de narrativa que estoy usando para este fic, no tengo espacio en el inicio para describir las edades de los personajes, así que dejo esta pequeña información aquí: Tenten tiene 24 años y Sakura 23, Sakura no se ha casado con Sasuke ni tiene a Sarada. Eso es todo, que disfruten :)**

 **Ainichi: Técnicamente… no es una palabra en japonés, no que sepa; es una que estructuré a partir de dos palabras japonesas: "Ai" que significa "amor", y "nichi" que significa "día". Es para referirme a lo que es el San Valentín. Y con respecto a la fecha como tal, la connotación de esta no incluye "la amistad" es solo para enamorados y parejas. Lo entenderán una vez que lean el fic :)**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

 **Esta historia participa en el Reto: Triste San Valentín. Del foro "La academia de Konoha."**

 **Reto:... para evitar spoilers esta hasta el fondo...**

* * *

 **Mi Sakura**

Hay días… que preferirías que jamás llegaran; hay días… que simplemente sería mejor que no existieran; hay días… que celebran algo que preferirías no recordar.

Y es que, aun no entiendo cómo o por qué me sucedió, en que momentos pasaron de ellos _…_ a ella. Y sí no me entiende, déjenme ser más clara: Me gusta una mujer… y yo soy una mujer.

Recuerdo haber dicho una vez que Sasuke era atractivo, Neji me parecía atractivo, otros chicos en mi aldea también me parecían atractivos, ¡Incluso Naruto tenía su encanto! Pero en algún momento… deje de sentirme así por ellos; ya no los veía de la misma manera, me resultaba imposible asociarlos con otras palabras que no fueran "amigos" o "hermanos", de imaginarme al lado de alguno de ellos como su pareja… pero no me sucedía con ella.

En un comienzo se me hizo cómico sentir un cosquilleo cuando la veía, sonreírle sin darme cuenta, tener mis pensamientos en ella… era algo que no podía ser verdad. Pero con el pasar de los meses y con mi fijación en ella creciendo día tras día, me di cuenta que había algo más dentro de mí, que era algo que no podía ignorar: mis emociones me dominaban cuando la observaba a la distancia o pensaba en ella, y no era hasta que mi lado consiente aparecía que me daba cuenta de cada pensamiento, sensación y gesto para terminar reprochándome todo. ¡Yo no era así, yo no era alguien que sintiera algo por otra mujer!

Fue frustrante e incomprensible, me estaba enamorando de otra mujer y por más que intentaba sacarla de mi cabeza… no lo conseguía. Llegué a encontrarme al punto de humillarme con tal demostrarme que no era así, que podía sentir algo por un hombre… pero no pude… y ella tampoco me dejo; me encontró y salvó de lo que pudo ser una de las experiencias más terribles de mi vida. Con las gracias que le entregué ese día, también acepté mis sentimientos por ella, guardándolos en lo más recóndito de mí ser, evitando exponerme en aquel entonces.

Lo peor de aceptar algo y no hablarlo es que duele, te perfora y desangra... Y yo no era la excepción. Para mi suerte encontré la forma de aplacar mi frustración con mi más grande pasión: Armas.

Mi solución resultó y conseguí de vuelta la paz que tanto anhelaba, incluso pude interactuar una vez más con ella como lo hacía en el pasado, de amigas y sin la necesidad de mostrarme distinta a como yo era. Sin embargo, existía una celebración en mi aldea que lograba destruir aquella paz que había conseguido, uno que de más joven pasé por alto pero que después se volvió pesada, fastidiosa y exasperante. Lo peor de todo… es que alguna forma u otra ese dichoso día siempre se me cernía cuando ya no tenía escape alguno y terminaba por vivirlo dentro de la aldea. Ese año no fue diferente y quien terminó por recordarme la dichosa fecha… no fue otro que mi amigo Lee.

Ese día en particular, Lee y yo regresábamos acompañados de Naruto de la aldea de la arena, una escolta que nos impuso Kakashi-sama. La reunión de Naruto no solo había terminado bien con el Kazekage –como era de esperarse– sino que pude hacerme de algunas armas de Suna para mi colección personal.

Me encontraba soñando despierta con una sonrisa en mis labios, siguiendo los pasos de Lee y Naruto de manera más autómata que voluntaria, fantaseando qué hacer con mis nuevas adquisiciones y donde y cuando exhibirlas en mi departamento.

—¿… Y que piensas regalarla a Hinata mañana, Naruto-kun?

Y fue esa pregunta la que rompió mi pequeña burbuja, haciéndome caer en cuenta de una sola palabra que había utilizado Lee: mañana. El día siguiente no sería el aniversario de bodas de Naruto, tampoco el cumpleaños de Hinata –había sido hacía solo unos meses atrás– Mis ojos se abrieron por completo ante la realización. Y aunque ya conocía la respuesta, tuve que detenerme de lleno y pedirle a Lee que me dijera con sus propias palabras que fecha se celebraba al día siguiente.

—¿No lo recuerdas Tenten? Mañana es Ainichi.

Ainichi, mi fecha más odiada de todas… y una vez más me encontraba a solo unas horas de pasarla en Konoha. Lo peor de todo es que no tenía escape alguno, era mi obligación acompañar a Naruto de regreso y de reportarme con el Hokage de la misión que habíamos completado. Incluso si entregaba mi reporte y pedía cualquier permiso para dejar la aldea, no sería se me permitiría para salir de la aldea a mitad de la noche sin razón válida alguna.

Esa noche me sentía incomoda en mi propia casa, caminando de un lado a otro pensando en el día siguiente: otra vez el amor se encontraría en el aire y yo siendo sofocándome en medio de todo. Jamás detesté la fecha, solo se me hacía un poco melosa y nada más; pero esa ocasión en particular me sentía agobiada, inquieta, ¡tenía ganas de romper lo que fuera! Respiré hondo para calmarme… dos, tres, cuatro veces. Abrí mis ojos y encaminé a mi habitación.

Me encontraba frente a mi closet, mi respiración volvía agitarse y fui invadida por una extraña ansiedad. Mis ojos se entristecieron, entendía a la perfección lo que mi ser me gritaba.

Abrí mi closet y ahí contra la pared, oculta por mis ropas; reposaba una caja alargada de tres cuartos de metro de color carmín. La alcancé para irme con ella a mi cama, sentándome en la orilla y colándola la caja sobre mi regazo. Con cuidado removí la tapa revelando la obra que envolvía mi pasión y deseo: Una espada de mangado color dorado y empuñadora aterciopelada de color rosa pálido con un par de esmeraldas incrustadas en el pomo del mango. La funda era de color rojo obscuro adornada con tiras blancas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

Respiré hondo una vez más, empuñé a Sakura, sujeté su funda y con suavidad procedí a desenvainarla, produciendo una exquisita melodía en el proceso, revelando una hoja de metal brillante y afilada, decorada con grabados de pétalos de cerezos a lo largo de toda la hoja.

—Sera que… —musité mientras observaba hipnotizada la espada en mis manos, haciéndola bailar de un lado a otro, cortado el aire, produciendo un exquisito zumbido con cada movimiento.

Cerré mis ojos, coloqué la funda y la caja en mi cama, me levante, y sin perder tiempo lancé un estocada al frente, retraje mi brazo y realicé dos arcos con ella cortando el aire y permitiéndole brillar ante la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana.

Necesitaba bailar, escucharla y sentirla una vez más; dejar que su hoja silbara con el viento y su resplandor me abriera mis dolidos y entristecidos ojos. Me gustase o no, necesitaba enfrentar mis miedos; lo había guardado tanto tiempo que empezaba a doler de nuevo. Me detuve para respirar.

—Me pregunto… No, no tiene importancia, no la tiene… —observé a la espada en mi mano y mis ojos se entristecieron… mi deseo era experimentar un Ainichi agradable, cálido; pero…

.

El amanecer llegó, y como cada año desde que acepté mis sentimientos por ella, mi humor no era el mejor de todos, de hecho; era peor que años anteriores.

Levantarme de la cama fue un suplicio, alistarme otro más; me encontraba sentada a la mesa con la caja envuelta con lazo frente a mí mientras contemplaba las horas pasar. Me levantaba, tomaba mi regalo y acercaba a la puerta… solo para regresar a la mesa, colocarle de vuelta en su lugar y reprocharme por débil, insegura y tonta manera en la que me comportaba.

En el trascurso del día tuve que bañarme dos veces gracias a mis constantes vaivén y el estrés que me infligía, y cuando finalmente logré salir con mi regalo atado a mi espalda fue después de las ocho de la noche. Debía sentirme feliz por haber logrado esquivar el Ainichi… pero no, me sentía frustrada por no haber salido antes; sin mencionar que aquella atmosfera tan melosa seguía persistente, quizás más intensa que en la mañana o tarde.

—Consíganse un cuarto —musitaba debes en cuando cada vez que me topaba con parejas incomodas e indecentes.

Seguía vagando en su búsqueda de un lado a otro de la aldea, consiguiendo una que otra mirada que no pasa desapercibida a mis sentidos que me molestaba cada vez más. Pero tras una hora de recorrer la aldea… no terminaba de dar con ella y me entristecía cada vez más. Podía no estar en la aldea, encontrarse en su casa, con nuestros amigos o… al lado de _él…_ Pude haber perdido mi oportunidad de finalmente confesarme y dejar salir lo que ella me provocaba y ser libre de una vez por todas.

Entre alivio y reproche decidí retirarme a un lugar más calmado para pensar mejor las cosas, y con mi mente divagando y mis pasos autómatas guiándome por aquel sendero sucedió lo que menos me esperaba: Tropezamos y ambas nos caímos.

Tan pronto alce la mirada y la vi sentada frente mío, mi corazón se aceleró y un suave rubor se encendió en mis mejillas, y todo eso por un simple tropiezo. Se quejó un poco de la caída y terminó por encararme.

—Lo siento, Tenten-chan —pronunció con una sonrisa nerviosa. Tuve que bajar la mirada para ocultar mi rubor.

—No es tu culpa, Sakura-chan; no miré por donde iba —respondí apenada y al igual que ella; algo nerviosa. La sentí más cerca que antes, levanté mi cabeza y la encontré extendiéndome la mano con una muy dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Una vez más, tuve que bajar mi mirada.

Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y su mirada se centró en algo imposible de ignorar, su regalo en mi espalda.

—¿Y ese regalo Tenten? —preguntó con una sonrisa inocente sin saber cuan dolorosas me resultaban sus palabras y el hecho que no me ayudaban del todo a cumplir mi tarea.

Verla sonreírme me dolía, estar ahí parada petrificada del miedo a de confesarme era tormentoso. Apreté mis puños, mi cuerpo se tensó y mis síntomas crecieron hasta el punto que dichos gestos dejaron de pasar desapercibidos para Sakura.

—Tenten… —musitó con cierto aire de curiosidad y preocupación ante mi estado, respiré hondo y la encaré con tanta firmeza que la vi sorprenderse un poco.

—Para ti, Sakura —le dije básicamente empujando mi regalo contra su pecho antes de salir corriendo de ahí mientras la escuchaba llamarme a la distancia.

Llegué a mi casa tan rápido como pude para encerrarme, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así, por qué tenía que sentirme de esa manera, por qué no podía ser un chico el que me atrajera y no una chica? Sé que en el caso contrario hubiera sido mucho más fácil, pero no; no lo fue.

Mientras luchaba por recomponerme escuché un par de golpes a mi puerta haciendo que mis parpados se abrieran al instante, volví a escucharlos un par de veces más hasta que finalmente cesaron, agudicé mi oído para sentir un último golpe muy suave contra mi puerta y un par de pasos alejarse de mi entrada.

Tragué grueso, lentamente me levanté y encaminé a la puerta. Mi corazón se desbocaba y un nudo se me formaba en mi garganta, giré la perilla y abrí, solo para verme obligada a agacharme y sujetar aquello que le había entregado a Sakura.

¿Triste, dolida? No, no lo estaba en ese instante; supuse desde un inicio que sería rechazada. La realidad no resultó ser diferente.

Tomé la caja y cerré la puerta para dejarme caer sentada pegada a ella. Lo único que hacía falta era el listón.

Abrí la caja y no solo encontré mi regalo junto a la carta que le había escrito a Sakura, sino un pequeño añadido: Una carta de su persona que solo enunciaba "Para Tenten"

Con un nuevo miedo invadiendo mi ser, alcancé y abrí la carta:

"Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar esto… ni tampoco corresponderte"

Ese era su enunciado, el cual solo fue acompañado por unas pocas palabras que decían mucho más de lo aquellos kanjis podían abarcar.

—Rechazada… —musité, solo para sonreír irónica.

Negué con la cabeza aun sonriendo antes de fijar mi mirada una vez más sobre ella, sobre mi Sakura; la que yo había forjado, decorado y vestido con mis propias manos.

Hice la carta a un lado, tomé a Sakura con delicadeza y la desnudé para alzarla y poder contemplar su hermosa hoja, tallada con finos detalles de pétalos de cerezos cayendo por todo su cuerpo.

Sonreí una vez más ante el sutil salado sabor que se deslizaba dentro de mi boca. Volví a vestirla, sonreí una vez más al tenerla frente mío.

No pronuncié palabra alguna, solo lleve a Sakura a mi pecho y la abrase mientras mis lágrimas se derramaban, la abrase mientras mi pecho me dolía, la abrase con todas mis fuerzas mientras me permitía sollozar por saber que ella jamás se fijaría en mí, que la única Sakura que podría contemplar y poseer era la que yo había forjado… y no de la que me había enamorado.

–Fin–

* * *

 **... aunque el nombre del reto ya les debió dar una idea que llegarían a esto XD, en fin Reto:** **escribir un OS con Un personaje de Naruto siendo rechazado durante el día del amor sin final feliz.**

 **Seré honesto, idear un final triste propiamente dicho me resultó más difícil de lo que imaginé, es decir; he trabajado historias con finales abiertos, felices, grotescos, perturbadores… pero no recuerdo haber escrito un final triste como tal, quizás melancólico o similar, pero que se sienta completamente triste… no, no lo recuerdo. Y es que, las ideas que tenía en mente originalmente para este fic eran finales… ¿perturbadores? Quizás vengativos o rencorosos, pero no tristes. Siento que es necesario hacer el corte adecuado en el momento justo para conseguir ese final triste.**

 **En fin, espero hayan disfrutado de este fic y… si los hice Shippear a estas dos pues no fue mi culpa XD eso ya son ustedes :) Como siempre, estaré a espera de sus reviews. Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM, nos leemos; cuídense y hasta la próxima :)**


End file.
